Zinax VS Erza Scarlet
Description Powerful mages who use weaponry. Will Erza Scarlet be able to pull through, or will Zinax cut her way to victory short? Interlude Wiz: Mages, the ones who practice in the arts of magic and the arcane. Boomstick: Well these two are among some of the stronger mages out there. Wiz: We have Zinax, "The key to the next life". Boomstick: And Erza Scarlet, the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Zinax (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VqW4ldOsm8 ) Wiz: Zinax's story started all the way back at the beginning of it all. Many generations ago, he lived a normal life in peace. Boomstick: But then the Keyblade War happened, and his parents died. Wiz: He would be dead too, but as he was about to die, he mysteriously vanished, never to be seen again till recent years. Boomstick: In recent years, Sora and friends went to the Keyblade Graveyard to find out more info about the X-Blade when they saw a mysterious statue near the edge of the place. When sora approached it, his keyblade automatically fired a beat at it, and a flash happened. Wiz: When the flash of light faded, Zinax was reborn with wings and 2 keyblades. Sora offered him to join them. At first hesitant due to Sora's keyblade, but accepts, knowing he will need it. (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuJIyQiXdeU ) Boomstick: Zinax is fierce when it combat. He has 2 keyblades, the Frozen-Friendship and the Soothing-Justice, both being very weak in standard attacks, but give massive boosts to magic abilities Wiz: He has blizzard pursuit, an attack that fires a chunk of ice that homes on enemies, having a chance to freeze them. He also has eruption, where he slams the ground, creating an explosion of fire around him. Boomstick: He can use Tornado Tracer, an attack that follows enemies and airs them if it hits. Wiz: And one of his most powerful attacks, Judgement Triad creates 3 keys that follows the enmy, if it hits, it deals SEVERE damage, like one shot boss damage. Boomstick: and finally, his finisher, Judgement-Day. (Zinax is seen grabbing his opponent, a flash happens and he throws them and fires a beam into them) Wiz: The Jusgement-Day is EXTREMELY powerful. If the attack connects, it shatters the Heart, or soul of whoever it hits, killing them instantly if they do not resist it. Boomstick: We are not done yet! He can summon his keyblade armor at will. Wearing this armor boosts all his stats by 25%. Wiz: and finally he can use one of his keyblades to create a Keyblade Glider, a mean of transportation which can quickly bring you to other worlds in seconds, or to attack opponents by ramming it into them. Boomstick: However, as powerful as he is, he has one major flaw. He is somewhat timid and tries to avoid fights by using cunning Wiz: Either way, get him angry... Boomstick, And you may have one less soul. Zinax: You will not hurt my friends! JUDGEMENT-DAY! (Attacks Xemnas) Erza Scarlet (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_Z7yAK3VBA ) Wiz: Ezra Scarlet is the Mage of the S-Class category. She is also the Headgirl of Fairy Hills. Boomstick: Boy she's hot! Hey Wiz, mind if i borrow her number? Wiz: DUDE NO! (Hears phone dial) Ugh! BoomstickL What? Wiz: Ugh, nvm. Moving on! Boomstick: Anyway, Erza's physical powers include her enhanced physical strength, durability, stamina, and reflexes; She is also the telekinetic in the Fairy Tail universe and is skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat and is quite the swords-woman. Wiz: And has has many magic powers and armors in her arsenal. Her Heaven's Wheel armor allows her to spawn a large number of swords at her will. Boomstick: She can use the Black Wing Armor, which boosts her offense and gives her flight abilities. Wiz: The Flame Empress Armor gives her fire resistance and the use of fire magic: And the Flight Armor gives her a massive speed boost. Boomstick: We could say more, but we would be here all week! Wiz: Erza is very strict with her work, and is serious when she does her job. Boomstick: You don't wanna cross this hot bitch. Erza: I've heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if the Master forgives you, I won't! DEATH BATTLE! ~Fiore~ (In the sky, there is a flash and Zinax prepares for landing on his glider) Zinax: (While getting out of glider) Hmm... this is not a world I have seen before, but they told me to "search in places we haven't" I will look around. (Keyblade Glider disappears) ~Meanwhile~ (Erza is seen sitting by herself reading a book when suddenly) Zinax: GOT YOU NOW! (Erza sees a cloaked figure crashing into a tree, and an angelic figure landing. Was hem trying to kill him. Either way, she couldn't afford an innocent getting killed) (Zinax prepares the final blow, but gets intercepted by Erza) Zinax: What are you doing!? Out of the way! Erza: Not a chance! Harming the innocent, I cannot allow. Zinax: What are you- Never mind! I guess i will have to deal with you first! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvWa1fMpXIM ) FIGHT! Both dash in and clash blades many times before Zinax manages to hit her four times then use combo finish, getting in a combo of eight. Zinax: Is that all you got? BLIZZARD! (Uses blizzard pursuit) Erza: No you dont! (Requips to the flight armor and dashes from the blizzard spell. She dashes behind Zinax and hits him with Sonic Claw) Zinax: GAH! (Shakes head a bit) So that's how you wanna play huh? (He presses a symbol on his shoulder, and the screen flashes, as it fades, Zinax is in his keyblade armor. He then throws one of his keyblades in the sky and creates a glider and jumps on. He catches up to Erza and grabs her, slamming and dragging her in the ground for a few moments before lifting up and slashing with the keyblade.) Zinax: Thunder! (Uses thunder raid. Erza notices and dodges, the requips to her Heaven's Wheel Armor, and spawns a sword to block it) Erza: You are annoying me! (She spawns about 200 swords and shoots them all at Zinax. Zinax notices and tries his best to dodge all of them, but gets hit by a few) Zinax: (Jumps off glider and turns back into keyblade) I did not want to kill you... (Shakes head) BUT I HAVE NO CHOICE NOW! BLIZZARD! WIND! (Fires both blizzard pursuit and tornado tracer Erza tries to change back into the Flight Armor, but gets aired by the tracer.) Zinax:(Dashes over) Fire! (Uses Eruption, sending her flying) Light! (Hits with judgement triad, sending her crashing really hard) Erza: Arg... (Thinks hard) (Requips to Black Wing Armor and dashes to Zinax, using Moon Flash, Zinax blocks the first but gets hit by the rest) Zinax: Enough playing... (Makes another glider and grabs Erza, this time a flash happening and the glider disappearing) You fought well... But ITS OVER! (Another flash happens and he throws her into the air) This is your fate... (One more flash happens) JUDGEMENT-DAY! (He fires a beam into Erza, and a sound of glass shattering happens. Her soul was shattered) Zinax: (Looks over at the cloaked figure) Come with me! OR YOU'RE NEXT! K.O. (Zinax grabs the cloaked figure then blows up Erza's body with eruption before leaving) Results Boomstick: DANG IT! ALL I WENT THROUGH FOR THAT PHONE NUMBER! Wiz: Erza Scarlet may have had the much larger selection of tools with her requip, but when it comes to fighting someone like Zinax, you can never truly counter them. Boomstick: And not to mention Zinax is a higher end keyblade wielder, meaning he was leagues above her level. Heck, Sora has beaten reality busters like Xemnas. Wiz: Even IF she was just as powerful, her armors could only do so much and cannot perfectly counter him. Boomstick: Looks like Erza just didn't have the soul to finish him. Wiz: The winner is Zinax Next time (The scene of Zinax is seen, but is blurred) Viridi: "He looks perfect for the Forces of Nature! You there! Go and recruit him, if he resists, destroy him." ???: "Understood..." Who would you be rooting for? Zinax Erza Scarlet Who do you think will win? Zinax Erza Scarlet Do you agree with these results? Yes No Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015